totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Black and White by (Swich - On - 97)
Total Drama: Black and White by (Switch - On - 97) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Total Drama series nor do I own Pokemon this is a crossover fanfiction strictly for reader enjoyment. I also don't own or have drawn any pictures shown in relation to this page. Most OC's are created on: http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-Creator-v-2-257074027 Link to Story:http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8852277/1/Total-Drama-Black-and-White Synopsis The Pokemon world, a world where Pokemon run free and where wild encounters are far from a rarity. Gill a trainer from Nuvema Town starts his journey and makes new friends and rivals along the way of his ultimate goal to win the Unova League. Characters 'Pokemon Trainers' *Gill *Bridgette *Dawn *Courtney *Craig *Leshawna *Gwen *Trent *Heather *Lindsay *Ace *Tina *Daniel *Izzy/E-Scope *Kevin *Grey *Ria *Leshinga *Yumi *Mike *Irina *Iris *Kelsey *Geoff *Bianca *Brick *Charlotte *Tyler * Georgia * Burgundy 'Team Mutant' *Scott *Eva *Zoura *Michaela *Mel (formerly) *Mal (deceased) *Henry *Ashley (formerly) 'Team Neo Plasma ' *Aldith *Barret *Scharz *Weiss *Zinzolin *Shadow Triad *Ghetsis *Colress 'Team Plasma' *N *Rood *Anthea and Concordia 'Others' *Professor Sam *Duncan *Melinda *Professor Juniper *Hannah *Chef Hatchet *Blaineley *Chris *Katlyn *Cynthia *William *Mariana *Timothy *Connie *Truth *Max *Hilda 'Gym Leaders (so far)' Italics mean Gym leaders, Gill hasn't battled *Bug - Cody : Hornet Badge, Striaton City *Normal - Beth : Typical Badge, Nacrene City *''Ghost - Dent: Spectral Badge: Virbank City'' *Fighting - Jo : Hostile Badge, Castelia City *Electric -''' Paula' : Tension Badge, Nimbasa City *Grass - ''Dakota: Solar Badge, Driftveil City *Flying - Skyla : Jet Badge, Mistralton City *Steel - B : Innovator Badge, Humilau City 'Elite Four' *'Sierra' - Ice *'Cameron' - Psychic *'Zoey' - Fire *'Axel' - Water 'Champion' *'Noah' - Mixed Chapters Complete - Planned 'Season 1: Black and White' #The Journey Begins #The Pokemon Whisperer #Catching the Flock #Team Mutant and the Zorua #The Elemental Monkeys #Battle Royal at the Battle Club #Brutal Training #To Double or Not to Double #Facing the Swarm #Craig's Battle Strategy #The Eon Duo Part 1 #The Eon Duo Part 2 #Wellspring Offspring #The Art of Rivalry #A Battle for Deerling #Reunions and Rivals #Battle for the Orbs #Goth Girl vs Queen Bee #Partners in Sync #Battle of Strength and Wills #Importance of Strategy #A Redemption Double Battle #Battling the Nacrene Gym Part 1 #Battling the Nacrene Gym Part 2 #Onward to Castelia City #The Justice of the Forest #The Grace of Virizion #Welcome to Castelia City #Split Destinations #Brains vs Brawns Part 1 #Brains vs Brawns Part 2 #Trainer in Training #The Nocternal Gym Leader #Dawn of the Twilight #Return to Castelia City #Captured #The Great Escape #Rufflet vs Vullaby #Good Luck Trainer 'Season 2: Rival Destinies' #(40.) Take it to the Subway! #(41.) Ready, Set, Battle #(42.) Strategy vs Strength #(43.) Impulse and Control #(44.) A Battle to Remember #(45.) Kevin's Master Plan #(46.) The Gloves are off! #(47.) Shades of Grey Part 1 #(48.) Shades of Grey Part 2 #(49.) Road to the Final Part 1 #(50.) Road to the Final Part 2 #(51.) Plasma vs Mutant #(52.) A Plan for Victory #(53.) And Then, There Were Two! #(54.) A Surpise from Kalos #(55.) Evolution Confusion #(56.) Paula the Powered Gym Leader #(57.) The Nimbasa City Festival #(58.) Team Plasma Ghost Ship #(59.) The Power of Pokemon Part 1 #(60.) The Power of Pokemon Part 2 #(61.) Lost #(62.) Chargestone Cave-In #(63.) I'm Here for You #(64.) Gill Learns to Fly #(65.) New Enemies, Old Challenges #(66.) A Twist in Twist Mountain #(67.)'' The Prehistoric Awakening #(68.) Power Over Patience #(69.) Mystery of the Strange House #(70.) Can't Take the Heatran #(71.) Roots #(72.) Gone Gone Pokemon #(73.) Operation: Resuce Noivern #(74.) A Birthday Wish #(75.) Villains Drenched in Magma #(76.) GREY: Ghetsis and Kyurem #(77.) The Silent Inventor #(78.) Moor of Icirrus #(79.) Rath of the Black Empoleon #(80.) Driftveil's Fame-Monger #(81.) Dakota's Garden 'Season 3: Adventures in Unova and Beyond' # (82.) The Pokemon World Tournament # (83.) Pokémon Battle Royal Part 1 # (84.) Pokémon Battle Royal Part 2 # (85.) Dawn # (86.) Drafting The Second Round # (87.) Don't Hate the Player... # (88.) ...''Hate the Game # (89.) Coming soon # (90.)'' Coming soon'' # (91.) Coming soon # (92.) Coming soon # (93.) Calming The Storm Part 1 #(94.) Calming The Storm Part 2 #(95.) V is for Victini Trivia *Though the story is set in Unova, Pokemon that can only be found in other regions make their appearance, and some of the trainers are also from other regions. *As of now, Melinda is the first Generation VI Gym Leader to appear. She first appear with her Mega Absol after she saved Iris from Mal. *The first chapter was posted on the 30 December 2012 *Season 3 is set to be the final season of Black and White which will lead to a new series, X and Y. *Some chapters leads to fillers to its sequel, X and Y such as Melinda's appearance and Pokemon that can be found in the Kalos region.